Love's Allure
by Supermya
Summary: Spencer Hastings is the co-owner of lingerie boutique, Allure, along with her best friend Hanna Marin in New York City. Toby Cavanaugh is an architect hired to remodel the boutique. Although, Spencer sees her current life as perfect and fine without a man, as Toby's struggles to keep a dark past under wraps, will they be able to resist Love's Allure?
1. Chapter 1

Hiii, its my first Spoby Fanfiction so I'm excited. Enjoy 😊

Btw no -A

* * *

The steady rays of the early sun poured in from the window as the snoring brunette named Spencer tossed and turned on her cream sheets. When her face came in direct contact with the sunlight, the previously slumbering woman opened her eyes to the morning sun. With a small smile adorned on her face as the aroma of coffee filled her nose, she rose up into a sitting a position and released her long, brunette locks from a ponytail and looked at the small clock on her night stand. _7:32_. Still feeling a little tired, Spencer knew she wouldn't be complete without her daily, okay more like hourly, cup of coffee.

"Spence!"

Accompanied by the exclaim was the steady tap of her best friend, Hanna's shoes on their hardwood floor.

It was early, well for Hanna, but she was still dressed to impress with a short black skirt and a sheer maroon blouse holding a pink travel mug in hand. Looking down at her black and sparkly pumps, Spencer squinted.

"One, I love you for making the coffee. And two, give me back my shoes."

A loud snort escaped Hanna as she walked in and threw one of Spencer's beige pillows off the bed before planting herself where it once was.

Hanna's apple cinnamon body mist filled her nostrils as she stared at the pillow across the room.

"Come on Spence. It would be a disservice to mankind if I didn't let these babies see sunlight. You wore them once and that was on the Fred date." Hanna said with a shudder as Spencer wrinkled her nose.

Flashbacks of an hour long talk of model trains and conductor uniforms filled Spencer's mind as she thought of the double date Hanna and Caleb forced her to go on.

"We don't talk about the Fred date." She said with annoyance and obvious distain.

The blonde looked from the shoes to Spencer's face with a smirk. "So, no more talk about the shoes..moving on. Now that I think about it, you haven't been on a date since Fred and that was almost six months ago!"

"When do I have time to date Han, I'm still a college student and co-owner of a boutique remember?"

It was true. After graduating high school in a small town in Pennsylvania, Hanna and Spencer headed to New York where they attended New York University majoring in fashion marketing while the latter majored in business. Her parents were still proud of her, but their clenched fists and tight-lipped smiles didn't escape her when she told them she wouldn't be attending an Ivy. Their other two best friends from high school, Emily and Aria moved further south with Emily attending Duke University and Aria going to the Savannah School of Art and Design.

After Hanna and Spencer completed undergraduate school, they both decided to stay in New York and share an apartment in the city to save money. A few years and many hours of hard work later, they opened their own lingerie boutique, _Allure_. Hanna decided to focus solely on the boutique while Spencer decided to get her master's in marketing at NYU. Emily and Aria decided the Rosewood would always be their home and moved back after they finished school, frequently visiting the two whenever they could.

"….and I'm pretty sure you haven't had sex in over a year. Well, I at least hope you haven't because if you've been getting some, I owe Caleb twenty bucks. He thinks it's unrealistic that you work at a lingerie store filled with the necessary equipment and still haven't used them to your advantage. I mean I know we do…"

Catching the last bit of her rant, Spencer pulled the lavender covers back and walked briskly to the kitchen right across from her room, knowing that Hanna would follow. She began to speak as she heard Hanna's, _her_ , heels tap against the mahogany floors.

"Why can't you guys be a normal couple and not discuss my sex life in your free time?" Spencer said as she pulled a mug down from the translucent cabinet.

Hell, could they just be normal _people_ and not discuss her sex life at all.

"Because we love you and we don't want what happened with Andrew to plague your dating life forever." Hanna retorted melodramatically.

Spencer winced as she thought of her supposedly high school sweetheart.

Ask anyone of her former high school classmates to describe Spencer Hastings and you would most likely hear the words hard ass, intense, and smart as hell thrown around.

But when it came to Andrew Campbell, she was putty in his hands.

Of course, it was her first ever serious boyfriend so when they began to date the only word people threw around was: _whipped._

She was so whipped that when he first offered her Adderall, so she could study better she saw it as if it was gift from God and not the sneaky devil.

The devil who got caught with the drugs from a resource officer without a prescription and blamed the whole thing on Spencer in order to save his waitlisted name in the Harvard database.

The devil who convinced Spencer that her parents who were top lawyers could let her off easier then his who owned a chain of batting cages across the East Coast.

And the devil who dumped her after he was accepted into Harvard and she lost her acceptance to Duke and was shipped off to True North for the summer to sing songs of Jesus and bibles.

Like they said, _whipped_.

Her best friends, including Caleb, had helped her through her break up and addiction tremendously and now it seemed as if they thought it was their life goal to find the love of her life or night in their case.

But she was fine, she was Spencer FREAKING Hastings. She graduated top of her class at NYU and is the co-owner of a business that was literally booming from opening to closing. She lives in New York City in a beautiful two-bedroom apartment. She didn't need a man to come in and change her already perfect life. _Right?_

Taking another long sip and gulping it down, Spencer turned around and looked into Hanna's eyes.

"It won't, I love that you're both concerned," _Lie._ "But I'm fine, okay?" _Another lie._ "I've got my hands full with school and Allure." _Okay, that one was the truth._

"Is that why you're not dressed yet or are you coming in later?" The blonde asked as she looked at Spencer's faded t-shirt and shorts.

"What?"

With an eyeroll the blonde pointed a perfectly manicured nail at the large calendar that was magnetized to the fridge. Per Spencer's demand of course.

In bright blue letters read: "Meet with Architect 8am."

Spencer's eyes budged out her head as she set the coffee down and made her way back into her room, beelining for the closet.

"Hanna, why would I not go to a meeting about completely remodeling the boutique!" Spencer exclaimed as she poked her head to glare at the blonde and read her clock. _7:46_

"Because I have been meeting with him for the past month discussing plans. I thought you wanted me to take the lead on this too." The blonde exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That's only because I get out of class late on the days you meet. We're finalizing everything, I'm pretty sure I need to be there!" Spencer said as she threw off her pajama shirt and threw it at Hanna's face.

Ten minutes later, both women walked out the door and began the short journey to their place of business just right across the street with corsets and teddies lining the window unaware that doing so would change their lives forever.

* * *

Kudos to whoever saw the New Girl reference lol

Anyways REVIEW!

Too long? Too short? Boring? Exciting?

Remember this story is all about SPOBY!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me! Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

 _One Month Earlier_

Toby Cavanaugh is what people would call a passive avoider. He didn't flat out leave unfortunate situations, but he should have a few trophies for his expertise in avoiding ever being in said unfortunate situations ever again. When things get tough, Toby throws himself into anything that could take his mind off it. For instance, when his mother died, and his father remarried a year later during his junior year of high school, Toby built some bookshelves. To be more specific, Toby built over a hundred bookshelves, which he actually ended up donating to his high school library so hey what do you know. And when he was a sophomore in college and his father stopped paying for his education in order to fund his step sister Jenna's, Toby did a lot of school work. So much work that he managed to complete his Bachelor's in Calculus in three years instead of four. And most importantly, when Toby Cavanaugh was informed a few months ago that his father died of cancer even though he never told him he was sick, Toby hopped on a plane to the Big Apple to help his friend Caleb Rivers transform his shabby apartment to HGTV material…and never left. He did however buy a loft above a coffee shop, _The Brew_ , in the city a couple weeks later.

"Caleb, I'm not really that interested in remodeling a Victoria's Secret." Toby groaned as removed his sneakers, throwing them by the front door.

"For the last time, its not a Victoria's Secret." Caleb said annoyed as he walked to Toby's fridge, grabbing two bottles of water and throwing one to Toby while keeping one for himself.

"Hanna and her friend own a lingerie place called _Allure_ and they have been complaining about needing a remodel since last June."

"I have another client out in Pennsylvania, I'm tutoring the high school kids on Thursdays and not to mention my crew and I aren't completely done with your apartment. Hence why you're always here." Toby muttered the last part with an eye roll.

"Do I need to buy you a puppy, let you fall in love with it, then run over it so you can do it?"

 _Ouch. Sometimes Toby hated how well Caleb knew him._

"I'm trying to help y- "

"I'm buying a muffin from downstairs. Want one?" Toby said as he leaped off the couch choosing to disregard Caleb's comment as he slid his sneakers back on.

Knowing he wouldn't respond, Toby left Caleb to wallow in his pity as he walked out the door.

His system of passive avoidance was his mantra. It was as common to him as knowing the sky was blue or that babies shouldn't drive Corollas. So, when he waltzed down the metal stairs that led to the coffee shop he lived above and saw no one other than the Devil herself, Jenna, standing at the bottom with a sly smirk, he of course turned around and went right back through his door.

"When can I meet them?"

* * *

 _Present Day_

Hanna whipped out the keys to the establishment as they neared the door. The light breeze of the day whipping through her loose curls as she inserted it into the door.

"Don't worry Spence, no need to get your cute little panties in a wad, its only 7:56. Plus, he's a really nice guy." She paused as she stepped into the small boutique.

Following behind her, Spencer closed the door and locked it with a silent eyeroll.

 _Allure_ was a small and quaint location that had Parisian accents due to Spencer and Hanna's obsession with the city of love. The walls consisted of exposed brick that went from the ceiling to the stone floors, which was something they definitely wanted to change. The lack of natural sunlight forced Hanna and Spencer to hang many beautiful but expensive glass chandeliers. Fairy lights shaped like the Eifel Tower were wrapped around the center of each table throughout the store while porcelain mannequins showcased the business' best products.

Every type of lingerie known to man could be found in _Allure_. They sold unique designs that arrived straight from the beautiful city of Paris. Hanna and Spencer along with their hired employees knew exactly how to satisfy every customer that walked through their doors. Whether it was suggesting a racy slip to an older woman to bring back the spark into her marriage or helping a soon to be bride pick the perfect garter for her husband to rip off just by looking at a photo of the two. The owners clearly knew how to run a successful business; however, they designed the store together almost two years ago with a small amount of money. Now they recognized it was desperately in need for a change. They still wanted to keep Parisian principles, but a makeover could never hurt now that they had the funds.

Spencer sighed with content as she took another gulp from her coffee that Hanna had thrown into her travel mug while she was getting dressed, thinking about the event that was to occur soon.

"And you're sure that he can tackle a project like this?"

"Spence, he's not just some back-alley architect okay? Toby went through all of our notes and said he would bring in some sample sketches today for us to look at." Hanna said from behind one of the mannequins.

"I know that Hanna, they're not just giving out those degrees on Main Street."

When she found out that the architect that renovated Caleb's apartment decided to rent a loft in the city, Hanna practically begged her boyfriend to ask his good friend from Montecito, Toby Cavanaugh if he could remodel their boutique. Even though Spencer had yet to see the finished product of Caleb's apartment, apparently, he made a good name for himself in California remodeling houses and restaurants after which of course Spencer fact checked as soon as Hanna gave her his business card. However, they weren't some pizza joint that overlooked the Pacific. They were an established clothing store whose appearance mattered just as much as the pure silk camisoles they sold.

"Give him a chance! Plus, I think once you've seen him, you'll want him to do much more than fixing up the store." Hanna added with a wink before walking past her towards the back of the store, presumably gathering paperwork from her office to go over with Toby.

"God, not again Han." Spencer groaned as she thought back to her conversation with Hanna after her first business meeting with Toby.

" _Spence! I found the perfect guy for you. Can you believe he's been right in front of me this entire time?" Hanna squealed as she ran into their apartment and stood directly in front of their television._

 _Spencer, who had been particularly engrossed in a documentary on Russian Czars, threw a green throw pillow from their cream couch at the blonde._

" _Move, Han!"_

 _Glancing back and looking at the screen for a couple seconds, Hanna wrinkled her nose and continued._

" _His name is Toby Cavanaugh and his ey- "_

" _Wait, Caleb's Toby Cavanaugh as in our potential architect Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer interrupted with raised brows._

" _Yes!" Hanna exclaimed. "He is so cute! And Caleb told me he's singleeee"_

" _Han, you already know I'm not interested in dating right now."_

" _Who says you have to date? Your bed has plen-ty of rolling around space."_

 _Spencer glared hard at Hanna. "What about Allure? You know our most prized possession and not to mention the way we pay our bills."_

 _With a sigh, Hanna told Spencer of her first meeting with the blue-eyed man and their shared vision of remodeling Allure._

" _Here's his card, you know in case you want to setup a "business" meeting with him." Hanna air quoted with a smirk as she walked backwards to their open kitchen stumbling on the previously thrown pillow_

" _Karma's a bitch." Spencer laughed as she turned back to the card and ran the pad of her thumb over the indents. Picking up her laptop off the glass coffee table, she searched his name into Google and clicked on the first link, pretending she wasn't the slightest bit upset that a picture hadn't shown up as well…_

A knock at their glass door caused a startled Spencer to look up and into the deep blue eyes of the man that stood on the other side.

Spencer's breath caught in her throat as her eyes raked over the man. His chestnut hair was raked back reaching just below his ears and his baby blue V-neck fit snug over what she could see was well defined pectorals. His face was so well defined that he looked as if he could've been a Greek God sent from the heavens. However, his eyes were what gripped her attention the most. His blue eyes were so electric she felt as if someway and somehow the raging sea were trapped in them demanding to tell their stories. Unconsciously biting her lip, Spencer continued to stare at the man as he stood tall while he readjusted the brown bookbag on his shoulder. _He was hot. Like hotter than if Brad Pitt and Jake Gyllenhaal had a baby hot._ The stranger cuffed his hands around his eyes and peered in closer to the window, locking eyes with the brunette with a small smile on his lips.

Suddenly realizing that their tinted windows were only so tinted, Spencer quickly rushed to the glass doors while almost tripping over a table leg with a blush creeping its way through her neck onto her ivory cheeks. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, she tried to take a couple quick breaths and let the New York winds cool her down before making a fool of herself in front of the handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry, we're having a delayed opening today. We'll be open at around ten." Spencer said looking up at the man trying to maintain an even tone.

It wasn't odd to her that he was there, a lot of men came into their shop looking for garments that they would kill to see their significant others in. _Which is probably why he's here, damn. Well, its for the best, no need to get distracted by Greek God like men anyways._

"Actually," he begun in a deep voice, his voice matching his demeanor and appearance perfectly, "I'm Toby Cavanaugh, the architect that's been meeting with your partner, Hanna Marin."

"You must be Spencer Hastings. Nice to finally meet you." Toby said in a soft tone as his blue eyes looked solely at her mocha ones with his hand outstretched towards her.

Spencer looked up into his eyes again with a closer view and all she could think of was…

 _Crap._

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter provides more insight into Toby so its from his pov. I'll probably alternative back and forth I don't yet. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

"Caleb, I'm going to leave you." Toby yelled as he placed his idea sketches in a manila folder before placing them neatly in his bookbag that resided by the front door.

"I'm coming, _Dad_." He replied as he exited the bathroom and made his way to the door as well.

"You need to settle down and get married if you're going to insist on playing parent."

Toby snorted as he thought of the chances of that actually happening. He was so engrossed with work and other activities all the time that he rarely had time to even go on a date. He had needs just like every other human but those he could satisfy by picking up available women at the bar with friends which was way easier than actually finding the one. The chances of him finding the supposed "love of his life" was about as slim as the chances of Caleb's old Aunt Bertha not hitting on Toby at every Thanksgiving dinner. _None._

"Whatever man, let's go."

Toby was going to meet with Hanna and her business partner, Spencer Hastings to go over potential remodels for Allure. He had only been meeting with Hanna due to Spencer's schooling and today was the day that they would all meet to choose and finalize the remodeling plan. Toby had never met Spencer but according to Caleb she was one of the best friends he's ever had, having known her since they met in high school.

Caleb was tagging along too due to the owners being his girlfriend and his other best friend.

Heading out the doors of _The Brew_ and onto the busy streets of New York, there was a light breeze that made its way through his semi-long hair as he and Caleb walked the couple blocks to the store. Like a boy in a candy shop, Toby's eyes held a childlike wonder as he soaked in the many sights New York City had to offer. Despite moving to the city almost two months ago, he remained in awe as he admired the towering sky scrapers and the bustling amount of people quickly making their way through the streets even this early in the morning. California was different from New York, Toby observed. More laid back and definitely warmer. But he decided he would much rather the busy city filled with countless opportunities for the people it held than the flashy lifestyles showcased in Montecito.

As he walked on the crosswalk with Caleb rambling in his ear, Toby thought back to how he ended up on his way to remodeling _Allure._

* * *

A Month Earlier

" _When can I meet them?" Caleb heard Toby ask he reentered his apartment after exiting just a few moments before._

 _Looking up at the blue-eyed man from his place on the couch, Caleb saw Toby's panicked expression. His face twisted into an obvious uncomfortable look and his chest rising and falling as fast as his hands were shaking. He hadn't seen Jenna since the night of his father's funeral, the day before he left for California. Before the funeral, he hadn't seen her in almost four years due to the fact that she landed a job as a photographer in Sacramento while he decided to stay in a small apartment just outside Montecito._

" _Toby?"_

 _Quickly turning around and locking the door, Toby leaned his forehead against the wooden door as his fingers rested on the cool, metal lock._

" _There's no way in hell.." he muttered to himself. "No way. There's no way. No w-"_

" _Toby!" Caleb exclaimed with more force behind his voice, his friend beginning to worry him._

" _Jenna's downstairs."_

 _Caleb's breath caught in his throat as he heard Toby's whisper._

" _W-What? Are you sure it was her? I thought she was in Sacramento. Maybe it wa- "_

" _Jenna is downstairs!" Toby yelled as he whipped around facing Caleb._

 _Caleb stared at Toby in shock. Partly because he'd never heard his voice hold so much anger. Even when Caleb accidently ran over his foot last summer causing him to break a couple toes. And partially because of the fact that Jenna was in New York and more importantly right below Toby's place of residence. After Toby left California, Caleb knew for a fact that he hadn't given Jenna a stationary card with his new address and a kiss on the cheek bidding a farewell. The bitch was psychotic and manipulative and was a great source of Toby's unhappiness after his father got remarried. She had without a doubt ruined his teenage years with her extremely forward advances and false lies. And the fact that Jenna and Toby weren't on two separate sides of the country angered him deeply._

 _Briskly walking towards the door, Caleb gripped the doorknob and looked at the young man with the moisture building at the bottom of his blue eyes. He didn't look like the grown man who was fresh out of graduate school with many achievements under his belt. He looked like the sad and vulnerable boy he first saw tinkering with a busted motorcycle on his porch in Montecito all those summers ago._

" _I'll be right back."_

 _Toby slightly nodded as he ran a tremored hand through his brown hair._

 _Opening the door, Caleb quickly walked down the black, metal stairs leading to The Brew with wild eyes searching for the raven-haired woman._

 _Finally spotting her at a nearby table looking down at her phone with a steaming mug in front of her, he walked over with increased anger in each step._

" _What the hell are you doing here, Jenna?" He all but screeched as she looked up at him with her taunting green eyes and signature smirk._

" _I heard the coffee here is the best in all the city." She replied simply as she slipped her phone into her auburn purse._

" _So, the infamous childhood best friends, Toby and Caleb taking the "Big Apple" by storm. I'm sure there's a sitcom in there somewhere." She whispered teasingly as if they shared a special secret._

" _Cut the crap," Caleb spat venomously. "You know, it takes a truly crazy person to come all the way here for someone who can't even stand to be in the same room as you." Caleb: 1, Jenna: 0_

 _Jenna recoiled as if what she just heard was something new to her. She was like that, always playing the freaking victim. Standing up, she walked over until she was face to face with Caleb._

 _Pulling a cream envelope out of her purse, she placed it onto to the table and spoke._

" _Give that to him when you're done being his personal bodyguard. And let him know… I send my love." Gross. Caleb: 1, Jenna:1_

" _Don't let the door hit your crazy ass on the way out." Caleb said pointing towards the exit. Ouch. Caleb: 2, Jenna:1_

 _With that she turned towards the doors of the coffee shop and began walking away._

" _How long are you gonna be here Jenna?" Caleb spoke just before she made it to the doors, hoping she heard him over the chatter in shop._

" _As long as I want." She replied with a hair flip and a taunting and knowing smile, putting on a pair of black sunglasses and walking out the doors._

 _Jenna:10000_

 _Walking back towards the loft, grabbing the envelope as he walked by, Caleb tried to control his anger as he went up the stairs, so he wouldn't worry Toby._

 _When he walked in, Toby was sitting on his couch with his head in hands. He looked up at Caleb as he neared the couch._

" _She left. The Brew, but I'm not sure she's leaving the city anytime soon." He said bluntly as he placed the envelope, she left for Toby on the coffee table in front of him._

" _What's this?" Toby questioned as he not so subtlety wiped the tears from his eyes._

" _I don't know, she wanted you to have it."_

 _Quickly grabbing it, Toby angrily threw the envelope in frustration. It didn't go very far since it was in fact a thin piece of paper, and they both stared at it as it fell slowly just a couple inches past the table._

" _Listen Tob-"_

" _I don't want to talk about it."_

 _Deciding not to push it, Caleb plopped down onto the adjacent couch with a sigh._

" _I'll help Hanna and her friend remodel their place." Toby said after a few moments of silence._

" _You don't have to. I think the arrival of the she devil is more important."_

" _I want to. I'm going to. When can we meet?" Toby asked as he looked from the envelope to Caleb._

* * *

"I'm gonna go grab a sandwich from _Tony's_ since I didn't eat this morning, _D_ _ad._ Want anything?" Caleb said as they neared the store. Why Caleb continued to go batshit crazy over their food was beyond Toby. When Toby first came to New York, Caleb brought him there and all went well for the time being. Until of course, a rat the size of his baby cousin, Aiden, scampered across his feet. With a gag and a half of mind to get his stomach pumped, Toby left and never looked back.

"Nope."

"You're loss." Caleb muttered as he walked past _Allure_ to the corner and into _Tony's._

With an eyeroll, Toby walked towards the shop, and attempted to pull on the handle but frowned when he realized the door was locked. The store was probably closed since he would be meeting with the girls that morning he concluded.

Knocking and pulling his bag closer onto him, Toby leaned in closer to see into the store, his eyes searched around trying to find Hanna or even Spencer despite not knowing what she looked like at all. He didn't know the difference between her and Aunt Bertha he thought as he looked around.

 _Panties, Bras, Strappy Thingies_

His eyes came to halt when he noticed a brunette leaning against a display table staring directly back at him. Toby smiled and tried to push down the awkwardness that was taking place as they looked at one another through the glass. Besides the fact that it had been about thirty seconds of staring, Toby didn't mind as his eyes admired the beautiful woman on the other side of the glass. Her long legs were showcased as she wore a navy-blue dress with a skinny brown belt that wrapped around her slim waist. Her long brown locks cascaded past her shoulders as they framed her fair skinned face. _Damn_. She was breathtaking. The woman was uniquely beautiful with her deep, chocolate eyes and dimpled chin. Toby had seen a lot of pretty women but calling the stranger just pretty, would have been the understatement of the century. She seemed to snap out of whatever was holding her mind captive as she rushed over to the door as he took a couple steps back, so she could open it.

"I'm sorry, we're having a delayed opening today. We'll be open at around ten." _Even the rasp in her voice was sexy as hell. Wait, did she just say "we"?_

" _Of course."_ Toby thought to himself.

"Actually, I'm Toby Cavanaugh, the architect that's been meeting with your partner, Hanna Marin. You must be Spencer Hastings. Nice to finally meet you." He smiled down at her and looked into her deep brown eyes he was beginning to get lost in.

One thing's for sure, she sure as hell wasn't Aunt Bertha.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. Ugh I love it. They honestly make my whole day and keep me motivated. I'm glad people are seeing that this is a romance plus humor plus drama story. Almost like an early 00s romcom that you watch on a Saturday ;) (Loved the detailed review, guest reviewer)

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

* * *

As the stranger made his identity known, Spencer felt her face begin to heat up more as she cleared her throat and shook his calloused hand. _Of course._ She mentally face palmed herself as she thought about the fact that he definitely saw her ogling him through the glass doors.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Nice to meet you too," she begins, forcing herself to smile. "Come in, Hanna's in the back."

As he walked inside, her nose was instantly hit with his woodsy scent and what was that…mint? _Oh, get a grip, Spence._

"Hey, Toby!" Exclaimed Hanna with her usual enthusiasm as she walked past Spencer and gave Toby a friendly hug.

"Hey, Hanna." Toby replied with a smile after they both parted.

"So, I take it you've met Spencer…" Hanna asked as she looked between the two with raised brows and a smirk choosing to ignore the death glare Spencer was sending her way.

"Yeah, I did." Toby replied looking from Hanna to Spencer with an unrecognizable glint in his eyes.

"Great! Well, there's no need to take you on another tour of the place." Hanna began with a light chuckle as she turned to walk to the back of the store, Toby and Spencer trailing closely behind. "We can go over the ske-"

The increased sound of the hustle and bustle that was NYC caused all three inhabitants of the boutique to turn their heads towards the newly arrived guest as the door shut behind him.

"Morning, Spence. "Caleb greeted with a light nod as he placed a greasy fast food bag on one of their display tables.

"Hey, Rivers." She replied with a wrinkled nose staring at the bag on top of the lingerie.

"Babe, not on the teddies." Hanna scolded as she briskly walked over to him and picked up the bag before walking into his open arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

Quickly turning around, Hanna looked at the two with a smile, almost resembling a Cheshire cat.

"Spence, why don't you take Toby to your office and get started. I'll join you two in a quick minute." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the blonde, judging by how wide Hanna was grinning she doubted that they would be joined in a minute. Maybe not even a century. Oh, she was definitely going to town on Hanna's leftovers from her date with Caleb at the Cheesecake Factory when she got home. She deserved to feel real pain.

But she was also curious to see what ideas for remodeling he came up with and how well he incorporated her and Hanna's ideas _._

Turning around to a waiting Toby who stood by the back hallway with his hands in his jeans, she smiled as she walked in front of him.

"We can look over the sketches in my office." When Hanna gave him the tour of the place and allowed him to take pictures, they never reached back here since his main job was remodeling the store section. He only suspected this is where they kept their offices after he received the blueprints of the building from Hanna.

Passing Hanna's bubblegum pink office, Spencer walked into another door just a couple feet away with Toby trailing behind her.

Walking around her glass desk, Spencer took a seat in her ergonomic chair and gestured across from her for Toby to have a seat as well. Toby instantly became a little nervous as he realized that this would be a lot more formal than any meeting he conducted with Hanna. Well, he had been living with Caleb for a couple weeks when he first arrived in New York and she was over quite often, so they definitely knew each other better. But still, he would be lying if he said the beauty in front of him didn't make him a little self-conscious. He attempted to distract himself by looking at the many photos on her walls and desk.

She watched his blue eyes wander around the room before he slipped his bag off his shoulder and took a seat across from her.

Her office wasn't the biggest but to her, that's what made it more homey and easier to do her classwork or mountains of paperwork that came along with comanaging a business.

The walks were painted a soft gray with the black occasional picture frame adorning it. Pictures of her and her friends were majority of them, with only a couple being a captured moment of her sister, Melissa, and her at Spencer's high school graduation and a photo of her parents and her at the graduation as well.

A long mahogany table was located behind Spencer with even more pictures, a couple containers with labeling on them, and a small coffee machine.

Following Toby's gazes, Spencer chuckled and pointed to the white frame on her desk of four smiling girls. He instantly recognized two out of the four girls as much younger versions of Spencer and Hanna.

"Our other best friend, Aria," Spencer clarified as she pointed out the raven-haired girl with the large eyes, "loves to take pictures. She's known how to work a camera since she was in diapers." Spencer added with a giggle. Spencer rarely ever saw Aria without her camera. They came in pairs like shoes or Vodka and a toilet.

"She's talented." Toby replied with a warm smile. "They look beautiful." He stated as he looked down at a picture of Spencer in a lavish dress at what most likely was her high school prom. Following his eyes, an instant blush appeared on Spencer's face as she interpreted his statement.

Surprising himself with his forwardness, Toby awkwardly cleared his throat as he reached down into his bag. If _she hired you, she could just as easily fire you for inappropriate conduct, you horny dumbass,_ Toby thought to himself as he pulled out the manila folder.

"Even though Hanna insisted I draw up two possible designs to show you both, I wanted to do a third, so you could really see your options." He said as he placed the folder into her hands careful not to accidentally touch her fingers.

"Well that was generous." Spencer replied genuinely with a warm smile as she looked at him through her long lashes.

She didn't know much about architecture, but she knew it didn't take a short amount of time to whip up three completely different drawings of the future for _Allure_.

When she opened the folder, she immediately gasped as she took in the detailed drawings.

"Toby, these are amazing." She praised as she spread the three onto the glass desk.

Shifting uncomfortably in the actually very comfortable chair, Toby let out a quiet "thanks" as he tried to conceal his embarrassment quickly deciding to pull out the building's blueprints out of his bag as well.

Upon hearing his faint reply, Spencer looked up with wide eyes and a smile. "No, I mean it. These are really good." She said locking eyes with him. "You're really talented."

With a toothless smile, Toby leaned forward slightly to examine the pictures.

"So, I've been thinking about the need of more natural lighting and with those high ceilings, we could make something work…"

Toby, Spencer, and after Caleb left, Hanna spent the rest of the morning deciding which design they would want to see come to life. After settling on a design that they all agreed on, Spencer happily lead Toby to the front of the boutique to go over the final details and open the store for the day as Hanna spoke to some employees.

Spencer and Hanna's employees had trickled into the shop one by one and were now all throughout the store setting up and stocking the cash register.

"Good Morning, Ms. Hastings." A recent hire, Janelle greeted as she moved past Spencer with a box of hangers in tow.

"Just Spencer, please." She chuckled as she smiled at the young girl.

Toby released a sigh in awe as they made it to the glass doors at the front of the store. "It's amazing what you and Hanna built together fresh out of college."

"Thank you, we definitely busted our asses to get here." Spencer replied with a chuckle as she turned towards Toby.

Glancing down at his watch, he noticed it was almost a couple minutes until ten.

"My team and I should be back here on Monday to get started. Everything should be cleared out by then."

Spencer nodded in understanding. _Allure_ wouldn't be open during the reconstruction therefore that weekend, all Hanna, Spencer, and an upset Caleb planned to do was pack up the boutique and move the items to a temporary storage room.

Although Spencer was aware of the financial hit, they would encounter by not being open for a large amount of time, her and Hanna had run the numbers almost a year ago when they first decided to remodel the boutique. Since then, they lengthened the store's hours and opened it on the weekends to ensure they wouldn't lose a drastic amount of money and still be able to pay their small number of employees and bills.

"I'll see you Monday, Toby." She said with a faint smile on her lips. Gosh, she would never grow tired of hearing his name on her lips.

"Goodbye, Spencer." Toby replied with a toothless grin as he opened the door and walked onto the busy sidewalk of the city, turning around quickly to get one more glance of the beautiful Spencer Hastings smiling as he realized she never looked away.

* * *

"So, about Jenna…" Caleb began as nonchalantly as he could muster as he plopped onto the couch, a Coke in hand, beside Toby whose eyes were glued to the television.

"Shhh, Eddard just gave Cersei the letter from King Robert." Toby dismissed as he shooed Caleb away with his hand.

Caleb turned toward the TV and watched noncommittedly as who he assumed was Cersei tear the letter into pieces before Toby released a grunt.

"He was King! Yeah, he was an asshole, but he was _your_ King Husband asshole."

"Tob- "

"If Joffrey gets on that throne, I will kill him myself." Toby stated with a frustrated sigh looking at Caleb as if he put this Joffrey on whatever throne he was talking about it.

"Tob-"

"Come on Ned, don't be a bi-"

Grunting with annoyance, Caleb grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the screen off.

"What the hell, man?"

"You see that," Caleb began pointing to the envelope Jenna left for Toby that made its way to the corner of the loft. "We need to talk about that."

"I don't want to talk about that. I want to watch _my_ show in _my_ loft, drinking _my_ soda." Toby said with pointed eyes towards the can in Caleb's hand as he stood up and moved towards the opposite couch. Caleb rolled his eyes at Toby's theatrics.

"Okay fine, let's talk about Spencer."

"What?"

"Spencer Hastings. Let's talk about her."

"Caleb, I would rather shoot myself in the foot than tell you anything I feel towards Spencer. Anything I say will just go right back to Han." Toby said reaching for the remote.

"Hey!" Caleb exclaimed, snatching the remote out of Toby's reach. "I would like to think our friendship is stronger than that." He said dramatically.

"I'm missing Daenerys." Toby replied simply with an outstretched hand.

"You can see _Dinosaur_ another time. I'm setting you up for a fun night on the town. Tomorrow night. You, me, Han, and Spence. Trilly's Bar." Caleb exclaimed.

"Only people over fifty say 'night on the town', Caleb." Toby retorted as he stood up, walking towards his room. "But I'm in." He replied with a small smirk, giddy over the fact that he would see Spencer sooner than Monday.

* * *

Once again, thanks for the reviews! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews! They ALL had me grinning ear to ear! Thanks for the suggestions, I will do my best to incorporate them. Chapter 5!

* * *

Spencer gave her outfit a final look over as she turned around in the mirror. Hanna insisted she wear something from her closet stating "Wear something from yours and people would think you're there to do their taxes."

So, there she stood in a cropped and ruffled black off the shoulder top with blue ripped jeans and _her_ black and sparkling pumps. Spencer had to admit she looked hot but tonight was about being with her girls, well and Caleb, not about finding a bed buddy. She couldn't decide if that decision was solely because of her friends or the blue-eyed handsome man she met yesterday. Shoving the uncertain thoughts out of her head, she decided to allow her soft curls to fall where they may before she grabbed her wristlet and made her way to the living room.

Checking her phone, she made note of the time.

"Han, we're supposed to meet the girls and Caleb at 7 and its 6:30. Come on, you know how long it takes to find a cab on a Saturday night." She yelled.

As she began typing a text to Emily expressing her excitement to see her that night, Hanna opened her room door and barreled out before she could press send.

Pocketing her phone, Spencer let out a teasing whistle as she looked at her friend.

Hanna wore a red, silky, long sleeved, V-neck shirt that was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. The outfit was accompanied by a pair of beige double buckle heels and her expanding smile.

"Spence, he's gonna love it!" Hanna exclaimed looking at her, eyes widening as she realized her mistake. _He?_

"C-Caleb is gonna love my outfit because… he loves me in red." She stuttered as she basically ran out the door.

"Okaaay." Spencer drawled out as she thought of how she ended up agreeing to going to a bar that night even though she had to be up bright and early to finish packing the store.

* * *

Earlier That Day

 _The girls and Caleb arrived at Allure that Saturday morning at the crack of dawn with a plethora of packing boxes and a rental truck to begin stripping the store for remodeling._

 _The excitement that Hanna and Spencer contained quickly died down as noon arrived and they realized they were nowhere near done._

" _What I don't get is why you didn't ask your employees to help you." Caleb muttered as he passed yet another box to Hanna before she disappeared behind the mountains of storage boxes._

" _And where am I going to get the money to pay them, Caleb? Out of my ass? We can't afford paying any employees or professionals, not when we can just do it ourselves." she retorted annoyed._

" _I'm going to get more boxes." He muttered before shuffling inside the shop once again._

" _Okay, so the camisoles, baby dolls, and kimonos are boxed up and so are their display tables," Spencer began as she saw Caleb walk in._

"… _I need you to get the ladder and start taking down those." She said pointing to the large posters on the brick walls of the Eifel Tower, flowers, and other Parisian graphics._

" _You know this would be a lot easier if we had help."_

" _Wait, why don't you call Toby. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing a favor for a friend." Hanna asked her boyfriend pointedly as she made her way back into the store, clipboard in hand._

 _Spencer released a small smile as she thought of seeing the blue-eyed man, she had met just the day before._

 _With his back turned, Caleb began to climb the ladder while shaking his head. "Toby's going to be in Brooklyn until tomorrow night. He's helping rebuild a homeless shelter that closed down a couple years back."_

 _Instantly picturing Toby wearing a hard hat and dangerously not wearing a shirt at a construction site, Spencer internally scolded herself. Damn you Spencer, damn you for seeing the act of giving back to a community as a freaking turn on._

" _Wow, that impressive, right Spence?" Hanna questioned the brunette with a knowing smile._

" _Yeah." She replied, wincing at her voice crack as she pretended to busy herself with a clipboard._

" _I was thinking that we should all go out for drinks at Trilly's tonight. You know, in celebration of all our hard work." Caleb said glancing at Hanna, as he made his way down the ladder with the large poster in hand._

" _I'm good, you guys don't have to do that couples thing where you only invite me because I'm standing in the room." Spencer stated as she looked between the two with a wrinkled nose, shaking her head._

" _Spence, stop, we really think you should come." Hanna clarified._

" _Yeah, well you both said that going to Disney World together would be fun not mentioning that you guys were staying in the "Grand Romance Suite." Spencer air quoted with raised brows._

" _Hey, after my mom bought that package for us, I called to switch it to two different rooms." Caleb defensively stated._

" _Yeah I know there was a mix up but guess who had to sleep on the pull-out couch like a boy cousin next to your heart shaped bed because they were completely booked for the night. I know you guys want to keep this whole Hanna and Caleb plus Spencer thing alive but…"_

 _Actually, she didn't need to make up a reason. She'd rather watch the 'Sharknado' series on repeat than be the awkward third wheel on one of their dates._

" _It's weird and awkward, so I'll pass."_

" _Spence, come on, you know what, we could invite Aria and Em and they could spend a couple days at the apartment, not to mention we need the help for tomorrow." Hanna bribed knowing Spencer was always up to see her other two best friends._

 _Spencer turned her head to ponder. Well, she did finish all her assignments for her classes next week and she really did miss going out with friends._

" _If you could get Aria and Emily to come then yes, count me in."_

* * *

"Wait, so she doesn't know I'm coming?" Toby questioned Caleb as he slid into the back of the cab.

"Nope," Caleb said, providing emphasis on the "p" as he settled into the back of the car as well before pulling out his phone and beginning a game of Solitaire.

"Why wouldn't you and Han tell her, its just drinks with friends." Toby questioned him, not really believing himself.

And judging by the look Caleb was giving him, he doubted he believed him either.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Toby asked with feign innocence.

"Don't pretend that Hastings didn't wake up your cold, dead heart," He said as he slid the cards along the screen.

"Admit it, you can say joint bank account without gagging now, can't you?" Caleb teased looking at Toby with an annoying smirk.

"I'm changing the locks tonight."

Sensing his attitude, Caleb placed his phone in his pocket before speaking again, this time more seriously.

"Toby, it's okay to admit that you want to get to know Spencer. It's also okay that you're open to the possibility of letting somebody in."

"Put all that crap from Montecito in the past and focus on moving forward with your life." His best friend said earnestly as the cab stopped in front of the bar.

Paying the cab driver as he got out the car, Toby released a light chuckle as Caleb sent Hanna a quick text.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Glancing at her phone again, Spencer released a grunt. _Trilly's Bar_ was large and due to it being a Saturday night, it was packed. Radio music was blasting from the dance floor downstairs as she looked around the space wondering why they trusted Caleb in choosing a suitable bar.

"They're late. How are all three of them late?" Hanna and Spencer were currently sitting across from each other in a large booth upstairs that was more secluded from the party scene.

Her question went unanswered as Hanna continued to stare at the entrance of the upstairs portion of the building.

"Han!"

"Hm." She muttered as she looked at Spencer for a couple seconds before turning her head back to the door.

"I don't think staring at the door is gonna make them magically appear. I'm calling Aria." Spencer declared as she picked up her phone.

Instantly turning her head with enough force that might've almost given her whiplash, Hanna smacked Spencer's hand causing the phone to fall to the table.

"Han, what the hell?!" Spencer shrieked with anger.

"You can't call Aria because she…doesn't know…you know…she's here?" Hanna attempted, which caused Spencer to give her a confused stare.

"What?"

Nodding, Hanna assured herself before continuing, "Well I guess I might as well tell you," she began with an exaggerated sigh. "Aria and Em wanted to surprise you by coming up here and I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Oh well…okay." _Weird but made sense. Sort of._

Thanking God that Spencer seemed to let it go, Hanna smiled and reached for the drink's menu.

"Who says we can't order while we wait. Ooo, this looks delicious." Hanna stated as she turned the menu around to show Spencer the alcoholic beverage.

"The Suck, Bang…and Blow," she read before looking up at Hanna with a grimace. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all, Spence, not at all. You know I love my schnapps."

"Excuse me," Hanna said to a waiter passing by. "Can me and my friend here get two Suck, Bang, and Blow's, please."

Spencer's eyes widened as she attempted to correct the order.

"Actua- "

"Hurry, run!" Hanna interrupted, as she watched the waitress walk away with an odd expression before turning to smile at Spencer.

Before Spencer could open her mouth, Hanna's phone dinged, indicated that she just received a text.

Quickly picking it up, Hanna scanned it before rising from her seat with a smile.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay." she responded as Hanna disappeared into the crowd before she opened her mouth.

Picking up her phone, she decided on a game of word search. Halfway through finding 'Golden Retriever', Spencer's throat ran dry as the smell of the woods and mint made its way into her nose. Then,in his melodic voice, he spoke.

"Hey, Spencer."

Looking up slowly, Spencer's mocha eyes instantly locked with no other than Toby Cavanaugh's.

Staring at him for a couple seconds, Spencer tore her eyes away as she looked down at her phone as it pinged.

 _Surprise! -Hanna_

She looked back up at Toby with the slightest amount of anger coursing through her veins. _Girl's night plus Caleb, my ass. Gosh, she was so pissed at them._

And looking at Toby's stupidly cute face only fueled her emotions.

 _I ju- I just wanna…_

"Suck, Bang, and Blow." The waiter said as she placed the two small, red beverages in front of her.

Toby raised his eyebrows and looked at Spencer with a wide grin as he took the seat that Hanna occupied previously.

"Is this for me?"

 _Oh God._

* * *

Expect an update realllly soon. Wink.

Oh, and spoiler alert, can you say: wedding!

I just want to clarify that Spoby wont be a slow burn or fast burn, more of a medium paced burn that doesn't feel too rushed or elongated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, as always. Chapter 6!

* * *

Quickly realizing her winning smile wasn't going to grace her features, Toby immediately tried to diffuse the situation, not wanting her to get up leave.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I sort of ambushed you. I just…" Toby gulped hard as he pushed himself to continue. _You have balls man, use them._

"Would you believe that I just wanted to see you again?", he admitted.

Spencer's eyes shot up at Toby's as she heard his confession. _Was she reading too much into this or did he just say that?_

"You would've seen me on Monday." She countered.

"It would be too long of a wait." He said boldly less than a second later.

 _Don't read that much into it._ With an eyeroll, Spencer spoke again, "You don't even know me, Toby."

"That's the point, Spencer…" he paused, dragging his tongue over his lips, causing Spencer's brick wall to falter.

"I want to get to know you."

"I don't do dating," she responded hastily, "I…I like to stay focused."

With a smirk, as he lifted the tiny alcoholic beverage's straw to his lips, he replied "Well, what a coincidence, so do I."

* * *

She released a breathy moan as Toby pressed her into the wooden door of her apartment.

Her entire body felt like it had been lit aflame. A scorching path was left after every touch Toby made on her fair skin. She released a giddy chuckle as she bit her lip, smiling at the beautiful man in front of her.

"What's so funny?" He whispered huskily, his mouth swollen, most likely from all the kisses they shared in the bar's bathroom, the cab, the elevator, and now in front of her place of residence.

"This, me, us. We're not even hammered, just slightly tipsy." she giggled as she ran a slender finger across his structured jawline.

"Good, because I want to remember every single detail of tonight." He said with a fierce intensity. Seeing her smile slowly leave her face, he furrowed his brows.

"Do you want me to leave?" He questioned, his eyes were confused, but they still sought confirmation on if she wanted to continue. _What happened to no guys right now? You know what, screw it._

"No," looking into his deep blue eyes, shaking her head, _she wanted this, she wanted him._ Spencer continued again, "Kiss me, Toby."

Not needing to be told twice, his large hands were under her thighs instantly, supporting her, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his torso. Her hands were in his hair, running her fingers through his locks, something she had wanted to do since the moment she saw him. She tore her hands away to run them over his chest, his broad shoulders, and anything else she could reach, also something she wanted to do since she first met him. She kissed him passionately and with more force as she heard him sigh into her open mouth, "Spencer."

Gosh, his lips felt as if they were everywhere all at once, she felt his hot kisses on her neck, her lips, and her chest. The feelings he was currently invoking her were indescribable. They were so passionate and intimate yet gentle, just like him, as he continued to explore all that he could reach with his lips and their current position. No man had ever kissed her like this before, with so much desire and emotion wrapped into a single touch.

They weren't drunk, they were fully aware of their actions but chose to temporarily ignore the repercussions, all common sense and previous denials be damned. After they drank their only alcoholic beverage, they shared quite a few conversations over a plate of fries and even more when the container was long empty. As the night continued, Toby gained more confidence and lost more reasoning as he made his made away around the booth and cradled her face into his hands and planted a fiery kiss on her lips. Instantly regretting it after her failure to return the gesture, he pulled back only to be brought back to her lips as she kissed him with a burning desire...

They continued to kiss one another as if their lives depended on it as Spencer finally retrieved her key and opened the door. "Where's… _kiss…_ your… _kiss_ …room?" Toby whispered into her neck as he stepped into the dark and unfamiliar apartment.

"Lavender one, right next to the TV.", she shuddered as he tightened his grip on her bottom and strode into her room before she slammed her door shut with her heel.

* * *

A couple hours have passed as Toby and Spencer laid together in her bed, entwined with each other with her sheets barely covering them. Their clothes are strewn across her room as a result of their desperate need to feel one another in the purest of forms. Its _2:14am_ , according to the clock on her nightstand, and Hanna has yet to return to the apartment. At first, she was worried, but she received a text around midnight that she and Caleb decided to spend the night at a hotel after leaving the bar, so they wouldn't disturb Toby. 'Gross' is her first thought however she's glad they did, she didn't feel like answering Hanna AND Caleb's bombarding questions on why Toby never came home last night after Trilly's. She sent a quick 'okay' before dropping her phone on the floor and snuggling back into Toby.

"Hanna?" he questioned.

"Yeah, her and Caleb got a hotel room for the night."

He released a small chuckle before the room was silent once again. Not an awkward silence but basking in the afterglow and blissful silence. She smiled to herself just thinking about what activities were just occurring no less than ten minutes ago.

"Did you always want to own your own business?" Toby questioned after a few moments as he lazily ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, as she laid on his naked, muscular chest.

"No," she chuckled, adjusting her position so that she could see his face. He arranged himself too, so they were laying across from each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"My parents were lawyers, I spent more time in a courthouse then I did in a classroom. For a while, I wanted to be just like them."

"What changed?"

"I grew up and realized that being a child is like wearing translucent goggles, you see things, but you don't see everything. Only a vague outline of what's actually happening."

"And you didn't like what you saw?"

"No, I didn't like what I would've become." She sighed as she attempted to find the words to continue. "I wasn't my parents, I wanted to have a different life for myself. So, I didn't apply to UPenn, almost giving them both heart attacks, and decided to attend NYU." Spencer finished, choosing to not go into detail about the whole A&A (Adderall & Andrew) thing. _This was still a sort of first date after all._

"That was very brave of you." Toby admired.

Spencer snorted. "Brave or cowardly? I purposely chose to go to the farthest school away from Rosewood."

"Brave." Toby replied as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling back with a toothless grin.

 _Gosh, he was so sweet. She had never felt so…comfortable with someone so quickly in her life. Even her own parents, who she felt as if were more of drill sergeants rather than family members. Who was this man?_

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, was rebuilding homeless shelters and lingerie boutiques always in your future?", Spencer teased.

With a chuckle, Toby intertwined their fingers at his chest before speaking.

"I suppose…I built a birdhouse for my mom one year in elementary school in art class. She was so happy and told me it was the best gift she ever received, and she put it up in her garden. Naturally, like any ten-year-old, I built her probably a dozen bird houses," He paused chuckling at the memory of the multicolored birdhouses that used to hang all over his backyard. He had no idea what his father did with them after his mother died and he built a back porch over her dying garden.

"That's so adorable," Spencer giggled.

Pushing down the impending sadness that arose whenever he thought of his late mother, Toby held onto Spencer's laughter and continued with a small smile.

"She noticed I was always tinkering with old toys and broken things around the house and convinced my dad to let me keep a busted motorcycle I found at some junkyard when I was in ninth grade." He laughed just thinking about the hunk of junk he spent majority of his early high school years repairing so adamantly and ceased when he remembered the reason why. _His mother's death. His father's remarriage. Jenna._

Spencer must've noticed the vanished smile from his face because she placed a warm and comforting hand on his cheek as she urged him to continue, her eyes letting him know, she was ready to listen when he was ready to talk. _Not right now, he thought._ The only person who he spoke to in detail about his mother's death was Caleb and he wasn't ready to open up so much just yet.

Clearing his throat, he moved on, "I realized I really enjoyed created and repairing things and I got really into construction. My neighbor had an older son in college, Jason, who worked at a construction site. He always saw me in the garage, just building away, and recommended me to his boss. I started working there when I started my junior year and left at the end of the summer before I left for college and the rest is history."

"I think that's the most I've talked in my entire life. I didn't mean to give you my entire life story", he chuckled, embarrassed.

"I don't mind. I liked listening, hearing about your life." Spencer said earnestly as she looked into his oceanic eyes.

Leaning forward to press a deep kiss to her lips, Toby wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"You know what I don't mind?" he began flirtatiously.

"And what would that be, Mr. Cavanaugh?" she played along with feign obliviousness and a smirk. Desire filling her irises as she lustfully eyed the naked man she was on top of.

"Round 2," he declared just before he pulled her down on top of him, getting lost into her sheets and her once again.

* * *

"Han, I am so sorry." Spencer cried as she ran into _Allure_ around nine that Sunday morning.

"I overslept and…I ju-"

"Spence, its okay," Hanna reassured Spencer as she walked towards her and placed a box labeled "Thongs" onto the only display table left inside the store. The boutique was almost empty, the only tasks left to do was pack away all the lingerie and other clothing on racks, load the furniture onto the truck, and remove the many shelves off the walls.

"No, it's not..." The brunette replied before taking a long sip from the thermos she brought from the apartment with her.

"I haven't been here that long either, maybe going out for drinks last night wasn't such a good idea."

Spencer instantly blushed as she thought of last night and this morning, and this morning again. _Nope, it was a great idea._

After the amazing night they shared, Toby went back to his apartment around eight, so he could shower and change his clothes, promising to return to _Allure_ to help finish packing.

" _You don't have to do that, you're gonna be there all day tomorrow." Spencer protested as she watched him button up his shirt much to her dismay from her place under her comforter._

" _One, I want to help, and two, I'll have an excuse to see you." He murmured as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips._

 _Her racing and overacting mind caused Spencer to fiddle with her fingers as he slipped his shoes on._

" _I think we should hold off on telling Hanna and Caleb until we figure out where to go from here, even though," She paused as he looked up and made his way over to her._

" _Last night…"_

" _Was amazing And I think your 100 percent correct." He finished before sitting on her beside._

 _A genuine smile graced her face, as did his, as he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips._

" _Spencer Hastings, will you go on a date with me? Somewhere where condoms aren't in a bowl by the entrance under a "Give one, Take one" sign." He said thinking back to Trilly's with an inward cringe, looking into her gaze._

" _I would love to, Toby Cavanaugh." She chuckled as she climbed out of the sheets and into his embrace._

"Where's Caleb?" Spencer asked as she began to remove the silk robes from the racks and placing them into a box near her.

"Out getting some breakfast for us."

"How was Toby?" Hanna asked with a sinister smile.

"Good, good, we had a nice, _friendly_ chat about _Allure_. He's actually coming in today, to help out." Spencer replied trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Spence, did you seriously make last night all about work?" Hanna groaned, her heels tapping behind her as she moved throughout the store.

"What?" She asked innocently as she turned to look at the blonde with an annoyed expression.

"You're unbelievable." She sighed dramatically, walking past her towards her office.

She continued folding the robes, turning around when she heard the door open.

Her hopeful smile dropping when she realized it was Caleb. _Damn._

Upon seeing her change in facial expression, Caleb snorted.

"Hoping I was Toby?" Caleb asked with a raised brow.

Turning around towards the rack, Spencer struggled to keep her voice even. _He always teases her like this. Nothing's changed._

"I was hoping for an honest, non-scheming friend," she turned around to meet his gaze, "but I got you instead." She said with false anger.

"Anything to make _the_ Spencer Hastings lose her cool."

"Whatever, you have no reason to complain today, Toby's coming over to help."

"With packing?"

"No, to help us find out if OJ really did it." She retorted with an eyeroll.

With a sarcastic chuckle, Caleb left Spencer's bag on the floor before heading to the back with Hanna.

"Thanks, Rivers." She shouted as she finished and saw the bag near the door.

"Anything for you, Cavanaugh." He yelled back as she shook her head with a laugh.

As she walked towards the bag, the door opened and the man that was on her mind all morning stepped into her line of vision with a tool bag in his hand.

Her face broke out into a wide grin as her feet took her towards the man as he dropped the bag and into his tight embrace.

"Hey, you." He greeted as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." She replied in a daze before her smile faltered a little.

"Hanna and Caleb are in the back." She whispered and less than a second later, the couple entered the open space causing Spencer and Toby to instantly put a significant amount of space between them.

"Oh, Toby, thank God you're here…" Hanna said as she pulled him and Caleb towards one of the shelves.

Sneaking a glance at her, Toby smiled before his attention back to an animated Hanna.

Maybe this _could_ work. But, as she eventually found out, "Maybe" is the same distance from a "Yes" as it is from a "No."

* * *

To the comment about other couples, yes, they will make their appearances VERY soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
